barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Roller Skating
'''Roller Skating '''is the 8th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids put on their skates, helmet and roller skating. The kids go roller skating. This is my good friend "Mr. Forbs". We can hold hands we can do roller skating. Does any no fall down. Cast *Barney *Keesha *Stephen *Jeff *Jesse *Kim *Danny *Robert *Sean Abel *Kelly *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Forbs Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day! (Performed by: Sean Abel, Kelly, Stephen, and Kim) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Performed by: Barney, Sean Abel, Kelly, Stephen, and Kim) #You Might Like Something New (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel and Kelly) #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel and Kelly) #He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel and Kelly) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel & his 4 Abel Sisters and Kelly) #We Love Roller Skating (Performed by: Baney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel & his 4 Abel Sisters Kelly, and Mr. Forbs) #Try and Try Again (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel & his 4 Abel Sisters and Kelly) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jesse, Kim, Danny, Robert, Sean Abel & his 4 Abel Sisters and Kelly) ﻿Trivia *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Jeese wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good Job!. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same red and blue striped short sleeve shirt and long pants with belt and a wrist hand with a yellow watch. And a short hair. *When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Martha Abel wear the same clothes while Hannah wore in "What's in a Name?". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wear the same clothes while Linda wore in "What's in a Name?". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wear the same clothes while Emily wore in "Try It You'll Like It!". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wear the same clothes while Hannah wore in "It's A Rainy Day!". And a hairstyle. *Mr. Forbs wear the same blue shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Sean Abel is the second child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a roller skates. No left hand and right hand. *This is the only appearance of Mr. Forbs. *This is the only time Jeese and Stephen appear together. *This is the only time Jeese and Keesha appear together. *This is the only time Jeese and Kim appear together. *This is the first time Keesha and Kim appear together. *This is the first time Stephen and Keesha appear together. *On February 10, 2013, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights and close the brown door. The second one is Barney doll with roller skates. *The Season 6-4 Barney doll is the same from "Who's Who At The Zoo?". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation